Electronics housings of this type often consist of an upper housing part and a lower housing part that can be latched onto a mounting rail (for example in DE 202006006615 U1). In this document, the upper housing part comprises connections for electrical lines, the connections being connected to the lower housing part by means of plug contacts. The lower socket part of the electronics housing is designed to receive a plurality of printed circuit boards.
Additional arrangements of electronics housings of this kind are known, in which a protective earth conductor contact (also referred to as a PE contact) is provided in contact with the mounting rail (DE 102006059826 A1). The protective earth conductor contact is inserted into an installation duct before being placed on the electronics housing, and a contact part contacts the mounting rail. In this protective earth conductor contact, the electrical contact elements in particular are arranged outside of the housing and are prone to contamination and damage. Another disadvantage is that the contact elements are formed having relatively thin sheet thicknesses, as a result of which they are sensitive to the application of force or to damage. The protective earth conductor contact cannot be installed when the electronics housing is resting on a mounting rail.